6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Stupid Over Cupid
Stupid Over Cupid is the 15th episode of the series. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on February 13, 2005 and on Cartoon Network in the United States on February 12, 2009. Nikki, sick of the fuss over Valentine's Day, decides that she'll spend this Valentine's Day without a date. Meanwhile, Wyatt stresses out about his upcoming date with Serena, and Jonesy auctions himself off as a date. Plot Main Plot Jude is working at Stick It when Jonesy arrives with a stack of heart-shaped boxes and starts filling them with meat. Jude initially questions Jonesy as to the purpose of this action, but when Jonesy reveals that people buy anything on Valentine's Day so long as it's in a heart-shaped box, and proves his point by selling a box of meat to a cowboy, Jude is instantly on board with Jonesy's plan. Soon, Jude is working on his own interpretations, as when the cowboy comes back to complain, Jude fibs that pork is the new trend in gift-giving and sells the cowboy a meat bouquet for $30. Later, Jonesy and Jude join up with the rest of their friends by the Big Squeeze. There, Wyatt reveals his big plans for the night to his friends: flowers, chocolates, and a romantic date at Super Terrific Happy Sushi. While Jen and Caitlin are impressed, Jonesy and Nikki are much less so, as they believe he's using every cliche in the book on Serena. However, soon the topic of conversation is steered to another date, as Jonesy asks out Nikki only to be rejected because Nikki refuses to date on Valentine's Day any more due to having too many bad experiences. As a result, she plans to hang out with Jen and Caitlin on Valentine's Day–a plan that Jen and Caitlin are eager to ditch at the first chance of them getting dates. Unfortunately for Jen and Caitlin, nobody is interested in them, from rugby players to Greeter Gods. Eventually, they find themselves fighting over Darth, and while doing so experience a moment of clarity where they realize that hanging out with Nikki is far superior to going out with Darth. However, neither of them are quite ready to go dateless, and when Jen comes up with an idea to get them a date for that night, Caitlin is all too happy to follow along with Jen's plan. As a result, Caitlin fakes fainting in front of Spin This, and while everyone else is distracted, Jen sneaks into the store and steals a Jason standee to use as their date. When Nikki sees their date, she is initially skeptical until Caitlin points out that despite being made of cardboard, Jason is cute, available, and unlikely to say anything stupid. Nikki concedes these points, and soon the trio are gathered around the table, gorging on junk food and enjoying themselves. To top it all off, the night gets even better when Jonesy becomes desperate as he's caught between three horrible dates, allowing the girls to watch his desperation until Jonesy breaks down and begs Nikki to purchase him. Nikki agrees to do so on terms favorable to her, and soon the group has Jonesy as their date. As a result, Jonesy is forced by his female friends to do everything they demand, and spends the night in servitude towards them. Despite Jonesy hating the date, though, the three girls have a good time, and Nikki admits the next day that she had a good time on Valentine's Day–even if she's not willing to kiss Jonesy for it. Sub-Plot One: Wyatt's Date Wyatt is working at Spin This when he knocks over a stack of CD cases. While bent over to pick them up, he is concealed from the rest of the store by a counter, and overhears Serena talking to Charmaine about how she hates mushy Valentine's dates. Upon hearing this, Wyatt cancels all of the plans he made until a conversation with Caitlin and Jen suggests to him that Serena may have been lying for Charmaine's benefit. Wyatt then frantically works to try and get his reservations back, but has no success. However, when Serena asks him for the name of a band that he played that she liked, he gets an idea, and when date time rolls around he gives Serena a present: a mix CD composed of songs from many of the bands he plays that she likes. Serena is impressed by this present, and they proceed to have a nice, pressure-free date on Valentine's Day. Sub-Plot Two: Auctioning Off Jonesy When Nikki refuses to go out with him, Jonesy decides to instead auction himself off as a Valentine's Day date to the highest bidder. Soon, he is getting hit on by the likes of Blonde Wave Girl and Yummy Mummy, and is enjoying himself up until a dateless Julie comes up and places a bid of $55, vaulting her to the top of the field. Upon seeing this, Jonesy starts to worry about the type of girl he might attract, and his worries only deepen when a male cowboy places a bid as well, as he never specified that only women were eligible bidders. Soon, the field has narrowed to only two bidders: Julie and the cowboy. As it becomes more likely that he'll have to go out with either Julie or a guy, Jonesy becomes more desperate, but sights salvation in the face of a pretty girl whose name he doesn't know. Unfortunately for Jonesy, she knows him, as they went out on a date once, after which he never called her back. This girl places a bid, but her motive is to get revenge on Jonesy. With no options left, Jonesy bargains with Nikki so that she'll buy him. Nikki eventually agrees, but draws a pair of concessions out of him: firstly, Nikki will not have to pay the price she puts down, and secondly, Jonesy will do everything Nikki commands for the rest of the evening. Jonesy agrees to these terms, and Nikki walks over and places a worthless bid of $20,000, winning her Jonesy's services for the evening–services which she, Jen, and Caitlin take full advantage of. Quotes *'Cowboy:' This ain't chocolate, son. Jude: No, it's the other chocolate. Pork! It's a new trend in candy." Cowboy: (feigning knowledge) Oh sure, uh–I heard about that. You don't sell flowers, do you? Jude: (holding up meat flowers) Sure. Thirty dollars, bro. *'Nikki:' I don't go out on Valentine's dates. Jonesy: Oh...never? Nikki: Too many bad experiences. Jen: Oh, are you talking about the time that guy scanned your face onto the naked Cupid and put it up all over the school? Wyatt: Or the time you got food poisoning at the Valentine's dance and had to be rushed to emergency? Jen: Right! Because Richard Gooberman gave you chocolate creams that were a year old! Nikki: He could have warned me! Little science creep. *'Wyatt:' (staring in the direction of a Jason standee) Just looking at that hair, that smile...it just does something to me, you know? Old Man: Weird kids. *'Jude:' It's like, why buy a bone for a dog that has no teeth? *'Wyatt:' (calling on phone) Oh, I have a table for two reserved for... Hiro: Hai, darimasho. Wyatt: Yes, it's Wyatt Williams. Hiro: Baka no teenager! Hmph! Wyatt: No, actually...eh heh...funny story... Hiro: Hai? Wyatt: I'd like to cancel. Hiro: YOU ARE MOST DISHONORABLE! I MAKE A SHRIMP ROLL OUT OF YOU! Wyatt: AH! *'Darth:' Hello ladies. Can I interest you in some half-priced stereo wires? *'Jen:' (fighting with Caitlin over Darth) What are we doing? Caitlin: You're right. We're not that desperate! Nikki is so better than Darth. Darth: (sighing as they leave) They have a point. *'Jude:' (through a megaphone) Win a dream date with Jonesy! Sure, he's got his faults. He's kinda selfish, and he's cheap! Jonesy: Jude! Jude: (through the megaphone) What? Jonesy: Keep it positive! Jude: (covering the megaphone) Oh! Sorry. (through the megaphone) Win a dream date with Jonesy! It's better than being alone. Hey Wyatt. Were you able to bail on your plans for Serena? Wyatt: Yeah. Thanks. (grabbing the megaphone and shouting at Jonesy) So how many dates you got so far? Jonesy: None! Can you believe it? Wyatt: How much is the starting bid? Jonesy: Two hundred dollars. Wyatt: You may consider lowering the price a bit. (to Jude) What do you think? Jude: Twenty bucks. *'Wyatt:' So what you're saying is "girls don't always say what they mean." Caitlin and Jen: Oh, no. Caitlin: Do guys? Wyatt: YES! *'Hiro:' (on the phone) You have reached Super Terrific Sushi. If this is a Mister Wyatt, leave us alone! *'Hiro:' How dare you come in here! I make sushi out of your intestines! *'Jonesy:' (nervous) Whatcha doin there, mac? Cowboy: Placin' a bid. Ah'll see you later. *'Jonesy:' What could you possibly want with me! I'm! Into! Chicks! Julie: I'm a chick. Jonesy: AREN'T THERE ANY HOT CHICKS IN NEED OF A DATE TONIGHT? (spotting the Vendor Girl) Hi there, gorgeous. Vendor Girl: Hi. Jonesy: You're in luck, lots of time to win a date with the Jonesmiester. Vendor Girl: You don't remember my name, do you. Jonesy: Sure I do. Hot Dog...Vendor Girl. (The girl shoves him aside and writes her name down.) Jude: Seventy-five bucks? Looks like Jonesy's all yours. Jonesy: So what would you like to do tonight? Sky's the limit. Vendor Girl: Let's see. In honor of you never calling me back after we dated, (pulling out a list) I was thinking we could start with a chick-flick marathon. Then you'll put on my prom dress and tell the world what a jerk you are on the jumbo screen. And after that, my dog, Princess Fluffy, needs a pedicure. Jonesy: All that because I forgot your name? I never knew your name. Jude: One minute left. Cowboy: This bid should lasso me the grand prize! Vendor Girl: Back off, cowboy, he's mine. Julie: I was bidding on him before you! Jonesy: Would you all excuse me for a minute? *'Vendor Girl:' You do know he's a jerk, right? Nikki: Yeah, but I love that about him. *'Jonesy:' Please help me. Ron: (grinning evilly) Carry on. Trivia *'Goof:' When Jen and Caitlin notice the two Greeter Gods, the one with copper hair has a tattoo on his right arm, but when they are shown in the next scene, his tattoo switches to his left arm. *'Goof:' Although Nikki said in the later episode "Enter the Dragon" that she doesn't like chocolate, she is seen eating chocolate ice cream in this episode. *'Goof': Wyatt is holding his phone upside down when he calls Jonesy to tell him that Serena is going to hate everything he got her. *Jonesy's job: auctioning himself off as a Valentine's Day bachelor Reason for firing: None, as he was self-employed. Nikki won the bid after Jonesy agreed she wouldn't have to pay the bid and he would do everything she said for the entire evening. *Ron seems to really hold a grudge against Jonesy as he completely leaves him to the mercy of Nikki, Jen, and Caitlin despite him begging for Ron's help. *Even though Nikki and Jonesy agree to date in the previous episode, Jonesy can be seen auctioning himself off as a date here. **Then again, Nikki did refuse to go out on Valentine's Day, and so it may have been justified for Jonesy to take advantage of the moneymaking opportunity. *The timing is seriously off in terms of how long the final ten minutes of bidding take; although this is obviously done to increase tension, it takes less than a minute for the countdown to go from seven minutes to one minute, and the last minute takes over two minutes. An extreme example is when the terms of the date between Nikki and Jonesy are laid out; although in-show it supposedly takes only ten seconds, it actually took thirty seconds to complete in real time. *Two of the bad Valentine's Day-related experiences Nikki were: *#A guy pasted a picture of Nikki's head onto a naked cupid and put it up all over their school. *#One year at their school's Valentine's Day-dance, Nikki had to be rushed to be the emergency room due to getting food poisoning from eating chocolate cream candies that were at least a year past their expiration date. The chocolates were given to her by a boy named Richard Gooberman, who Nikki refers to as a "little science creep." Gallery Stupid Over Cupid DVD Canada.jpg|The DVD Cover. Cap302.jpg|Nikki draws a pretend heart. GirlsIScream.jpg|Eating ice cream. Cap320.jpg|The girls laughing. Julie snares at Jonesy.jpg|Julie snarls at the cowboy. Jonesy meets up with Julie.jpg|Jonesy meets up with Julie. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Videos